


unconventional, but perfect

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Series: always breaching ordinarity [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Beta/Beta, I considered tagging jaekyu and dalppang(nyu) but decided not to, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Time Skips, actually dalppangnyu ha, added jaekyu because why the hell not, alphas!jaehyun juyeon changmin, betas!sangyeon kevin haknyeon, blink and miss the dalppang, but like only part of it, but there is life after uni so there is also, i always write abos with unis i fucking hate myself, no 00z this time cuz they babies, omegas!jacob younghoon chanhee, sangyeon-centric, the summary sucks but the fic not as much pls give this a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Betas were this, betas were that, they said. Betas did this and not that, they said. They said and Sangyeon laughed, as he did pretty much everything he was expected not to do.





	unconventional, but perfect

**Author's Note:**

> one of my mutuals kept putting sanghak on my timeline and the idea just randomly hit me. this is less sophisticated i'd say? as other fics on this series, so maybe i'll write another one for the boyz in the same universe, maybe one similar to this one more than similar to the rest of the stories i have planned this series to be. idk. maybe you didnt even understand what i said and will just read this and call it a day. who knows.  
> even if this was posted earlier, this will soon be postponed from "part two" in the series because i want to keep them in the order the idea hit me, not when i post it uwu which makes this actually part **four**.  
>  this is a whole fic about betas but wasn't betaed. lMao i'm so funny anyway please enjoy!

Betas were supposed to be the neutral dynamic. They’re the most simple to understand, the easiest to predict. They are also misinterpreted by most, not just alphas but omegas as well, for being what they are.

No one really knows why betas still existed. Sure, they had a very important role in packs, considering that they didn’t go into ruts or heats and, so, didn’t had long periods of being unable to work on their designed tasks, naturally, they were meant to take care of the weak members of the group. Unpresented folks, omegas in heat, for all them, betas were like a very close nurse, a reliable friend, sometimes even a parent figure. It was believed that their protective nature still was present due to those antique roles, not being uncommon to find a beta trying to calm down an alpha or omega friend in need, but also standing up for them aggressively if they were attacked.

But it was other days, and even if packs weren’t exactly instinct, they weren’t as common anymore. Therefore, it was common to hear that betas were now useless. Being infertile, it was believed that their kind would one day cease to exist. They didn’t help the species in any way, so they had no purpose anymore.

Sangyeon thought that it was all utter bullshit. Sure not every beta was just like their stereotype, this expected image people had from them, but they were still the neutral dynamic. The _balance_ between the other two dynamics.

He wasn’t exactly the ‘betaest’ beta you would find. But there were some expected roles that fit for him. For example, he was the parent friend who had to often keep _extra_ attention to his friend’s bullshit.

“Jaehyun, I will only say it once more. Stop, and _think_ before you do anything dumb”, he had told his friend for the twentieth time that day, probably. He wasn’t counting.

“Think about what? About how that kid keep looking at me?”, the other said annoyed. “Alphas are so goddamn annoying.”

“Says the alpha”, Younghoon, an omega, said as he rolled his eyes. “He’s a freshman, let him be. He probably didn’t mean to stare at you.”

“He’s an _alpha_ ”, Jaehyun repeated once again, putting extra emphasis on the dynamic, “and so am I. He more than anyone in this table knows that staring too much at another alpha means a challenge. He’s challenging me!”

“In what, who blinks first?”, their group’s second omega, Jacob, laughed at the idea. “He was politely smiling at you after your eyes _accidentally_ met each other. He’s quite cute too.”

The youngest frowned as he once more glared at the other. “He’s _not_ cute.”

“He’s laughing at something his friend said, he’s so adorable”, Younghoon added by his side.

“He’s evil and I must end him.”

Sangyeon had to nod at their remark. “Do you even listen to yourself, Jaehyun-ah? You can’t end someone you just met-- Where are you going?”

He sighed. “Ending him?”

The oldest felt like slapping his own face. Or maybe slapping Jaehyun’s. Either way, in no time the alpha was getting up, moving towards the table where the young alpha vividly talked to his friend. Knowing that Jaehyun was way too impulsive, Sangyeon followed him in case he needed someone to make him shut up. Which was very likely.

“Hey, you!”, the older alpha shouted at the one sitting peacefully at the table. Some people around the campus looked at his direction but the beta knew he didn’t care, he just wanted the petit alpha in front of him to stare back at him - to which he did. He was confused at first but soon smiled at the older.

“Yes?”, he said with the sweetest, non-alpha-like voice. Although he couldn’t see, Sangyeon knew that was a surprise even to Jaehyun himself, who slightly lost his cool.

He took it as a cue to speak, before his friend decided to shout again. “Hello, are you two freshmen? We noticed you two quietly talking to each other and were wondering if you needed any help around the campus. Right, Jaehyun-ah?”

“ _Uhhh_ ”, he cleared his throat, “uh-huh.”

The young alpha eyed his friend - who was also an alpha, much for Jaehyun’s distress and, therefore, Sangyeon’s as well - before smiling once again, but brighter than before. “That would be really appreciated! Thank you, sunbaenims!!”

“Please, call me Sangyeon-hyung. and this is Jaehyun. We’re in years two and three.”

“I’m Changmin!”, the bright alpha said.

“Juyeon”, the quiet alpha said while eyeing the two of them.

The beta eyed his friend. “Weren’t you going to end him?”, he whispered.

“Me? Oh, I’d never”, he scoffed, turning to the freshmen. “Well, it was good meeting you two--”

“Wait, hyungs!”, Changmin shouted before they could leave, handing them a piece of paper. “My number. So I can contact you later?”

Jaehyun blinked quickly and Sangyeon could tell he was blushing. “Sure. I’ll message you later then?”

The youngest alpha giggled. “I’ll be waiting then.”

Seeing that this conversation was over, the oldest pulled his friend by the arm because, who knows. He was glad he was there to help his impulsive friend to cool down, because, otherwise, Jaehyun might have jumped on Changmin for no reason at all. Hopefully, he’d take it as a lesson and think a bit before acting.

“I’ve never wanted to kiss an alpha my entire life and I’m not opposed to the idea”, Jaehyun told Younghoon and Jacob as soon as they returned to their table, eyeing the younger alpha from time to time. “Next time we meet I’m gonna ask him if he wants to marry me.”

Sangyeon sighed. “Do you ever fucking think?”

 

 

Betas dating other betas were not unheard of. In fact, it was the only dynamic who wouldn’t be discriminated at first glare for dating someone within the same group. The justification was the same, _betas are neutral_. _Betas don’t have ruts_ or  _heats_. It wasn’t against their instincts, they weren’t like alphas who would end up fighting for dominance, or omegas who were to expect something the other couldn’t give them if they ever relate with an equal. It wasn’t unheard of, for betas.

Naturally, Sangyeon easily felt for a fellow beta. 

He met Haknyeon by chance. They didn’t share a major, had colliding schedules and Sangyeon was close to graduating from university, while the other was starting his second year. However, the boy also needed some extra cash while he loved to read.

Thinking now, it was weird that they hadn’t met by chance _before_ , considering that the older spent more time on their campus’ library than at home while Haknyeon spent 25 hours weekly in there too.

And Haknyeon was someone too hard not to fall for.

“Hello, Sangyeon-ssi, long time no see”, the younger would always say whenever the older entered the building, even if he said the same thing the day prior. He’d sometimes make some small talk, or if not, it would be Sangyeon who’d initiate it. He was that whipped for the other, and he loved listening to his voice, to his laughter, so even if it was nothing important he’d always try to make this moment a little longer.

“Hello, Haknyeon-ah. I think we have seen each other enough to drop the formalities, aren’t we?”, he said with a wink, hoping the other wouldn’t think he was rude for not asking beforehand if he was okay with informal speech.

The younger beta didn’t look offended by the remark, which was a relief. “I guess you’re right, but I’m working right now. It would be improper of me, Sangyeon-ssi.”

The older leaned on the table that separated the two of them, suddenly feeling confident. He had all the reasons to be, considering the many times he had played scenes similar to this in his mind, wondering what would be the right words to say. “Then what about we hang out after your shift? It’s hot these days, maybe we could get something to cool us down and just talk, casually.”

Haknyeon smiled at him, teeth fully displayed, blinding the other. “Will there be food?”

“If there wasn’t I wouldn’t even invite you. I would plan it all again.”

Okay, that didn’t really sound good. However, the boy sitting behind the library’s computer seemed to enjoy it. “Okay. Once my shift is over I'll tell you, Sangyeon-ssi.”

He blinked. “And you’ll spot me how?”

Haknyeon shrugged. “You always sit over there, don’t you?”, he simply asked pointing towards a table not so far from the front door, yet not that close either.

“You’re right”, he replied. Sangyeon always sat there, it was his favourite table. It wasn’t that far from the music sheets session, and it wasn’t that far from Haknyeon’s assigned spot. It was the superior table.

“So it won’t be too hard to spot you”, he smiled at the older.

“Well then, if that’s so I’ll be going, Haknyeon-ssi”, he said, politely again, but not without a teasing smirk. He watched the younger beta’s reaction before turning towards his beloved reading spot and proceeded to study.

 

 

“You're dating another beta?”, people would ask him from time to time. “Are you _this_ lonely?”

Sangyeon would always try to ignore that kind of question.

Yeah, okay, same dynamic relationships between betas weren’t unheard of, weren’t as discriminated against as the other two dynamics, but they were still... misunderstood. It was expected for them get together not because of love, not because of attraction with the other’s scent, but because it was  _easy_. Betas could understand themselves the most and, sadly, the other two dynamics often picked each other as partners. That was the ideal couple, a strong and reliable alpha and a delicate and precious omega. There was no much space for betas if not with other betas. But it wasn’t a pure romance so they would be together to, eventually, break up. It was temporary.

Out of all things Sangyeon heard on his entire life, that was probably one of them that he hated the most. He wasn’t lonely. This wasn’t temporary. He, Lee Sangyeon, was in love with Ju Haknyeon.

They just happened to be both betas.

“Do you get this shit all the time?”, Younghoon had asked one day, after an alpha girl eyed the two of them and had asked why they stink of their own dynamic so bad. The younger wasn’t one to cuss, but he was clearly annoyed. At least it was him and not Jaehyun, who would most likely punch her in the face.

“All the goddamn time”, he sighed. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don’t you get it as well? I mean, she did talk about how we _both_ stink”, he eyed his dongsaeng. “Are you and Chanhee--”

“No”, he was quick to deny. “We’re just friends, _really_. He just... is going to be in heat and was extra cuddly. Nothing else.”

“Right”, Sangyeon didn’t believe him.

The omega rolled his eyes but fought against the idea of proving him wrong.

“You smell like Chanhee”, Jaehyun quickly remarked as soon as the two of them sat down on their table. “ _Gross_.”

“My roommate will be in heat very soon and loves cuddles, what did you want me to do? Say no?”

Changmin loudly gasped. “Did you two--”

“ _No_!”

Sangyeon snorted. “Do all alphas not think before speaking or are you spending too much time with your boyfriend?”

“We all don’t think.” “He’s spending too much time with hyung.”

The youngest alpha eyed his best friend with betrayal. “My own kind.”

Juyeon laughed. “I’m not lying though. You’re both sharing some of each other’s habits and I feel sorry for you both. And for us who have to deal with you two.”

“Yah, respect your hyung!”

It had been minutes since he had arrived but Sangyeon already wanted to leave the table. He looked at those sitting around it, noticing that there was a missing face. “Where is Jacob?”

“Jacob-hyung is doing a project with Kevin”, Juyeon simply said.

Almost everyone at their table and across the campus knew the younger beta, who had many friends and was close to both Jacob and Chanhee, an omega who were currently resting and waiting for his heat to hit and wear off. _Almost_ everyone, he remembered as Jaehyun frowned. “Who?”

Juyeon shrugged. “Moon Kevin. Third year, beta, Canadian, very good at drawing, Younghoon-hyung’s crush.”

Younghoon looked away, hoping his face wasn’t red.

“Aww that’s so cute”, Changmin said. “I didn’t know you had a crush.”

“But you stink like Chanhee.”

“Get over it, babe”, the younger alpha told his boyfriend, rolling his eyes. “Besides, it’s Chanhee. I don’t think Kevin would hate it much.”

The oldest eyed the way Younghoon’s embarrassment changed to one of interest, curious as to why Kevin wouldn't mind if he smelled like Chanhee. Silently, Sangyeon was really considering getting up and running from his dongsaengs’ conversation before they decided to switch their target to himself, however, before he could move, someone took the seat by his side and sent to his direction the prettiest smile he’d ever seen. “Hey, hyung.”

He tried really hard not to look like a dummy in love. “Haknyeon, hey.”

“Remember you wanted to get that one music theory book from the library last week but someone had caught it already?”, he asked putting his bag onto the table before he could get his reply. “It was returned this morning, so I got it for you.”

The oldest beta grabbed the book that was being handed it as if it was the most precious thing he had ever seen. “Ju Haknyeon you literally just saved my entire major. I love you so much.”

“Your grades are saved thanks for you dating the librarian”, Jaehyun said with a scoff, earning a slap from Changmin.

“They’re in love and they’re _cute_ , shut up.”

 

 

Betas were simple people. Easy to understand. Predictable. That was what everyone would say about them.

Haknyeon wasn’t simple. Sangyeon gave his best to understand him, but it could be tough at times. He could never tell what went through his mind.

“A penny for your thoughts?”, the older one asked him one day, while they just lazily lied down, the sky a dark blue staring back at them. They were at river Han - a place they both loved to visit - and had just finished their three joined packages of ramyun. They should be heading home, considering that fall was ending and the wind was cold. Yet, Sangyeon couldn’t move an inch, too immersed in his boyfriend of a year and a half. Him, who was so deep in thought nearly haven’t heard the older, but was now looking back at him, as if getting the courage to speak. As if it was hard to share it.

“I was just”, he licked his licks, “thinking about the future. Not a very distant one, just... a few months ahead of us.”

Sangyeon quietly nodded as Haknyeon shared his thoughts.

He sighed. “I don’t think I should worry. But things will slowly change, won’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You will graduate. Get a job. Do your thing. I still have some years to graduate. Life could... bring us apart.”

The older stayed a few moments in silence, letting the words sink in as he admired his lover’s face. “It could. But it also can leave us in peace, for a long while.”

“I know”, Haknyeon assured, face switching to regret as he returned his look upwards. “It’s a dumb thought, please forgot what I said.”

“No, it isn’t”, Sangyeon said, putting his hand on the beta’s cheek, turning his face so they would make eye contact again. “We’ll never know what will happen, but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is that I love you  _now_ , and will keep on loving you until I can. It’s okay to think about the future but don’t let it affect the way you live your present. Okay?”

“Okay”, Haknyeon smiled at him. “I love you too, hyung.”

The two betas kept staring at each other until the older decided to shorten the distance between them, kissing his boyfriend’s lips softly.

 

 

The cashier kept looking at the two of them. “You two smell alike”, she suddenly pointed out.

There was no reason to point that out. It was obvious that they smelled alike, couples often shared their scent. It was an unconscious act, to expel your scent onto your lover to tell the world they are with them who, also by instinct, will accept smelling like the other as a sign of acceptance of the other. Every couple, if actually in love, ends up smelling like the other.

But with betas, it was easier to mix their scents. Or better, to omit it. They had typically mild scents, contrasting with strong smells alphas had and sweet smells that belonged to omegas. So, when a beta was in a relationship, they mostly smelled like their partner.

Unless, that is, they were dating another beta. With none of their scents being more intense than the other’s, they blended well.

A single Sangyeon smelled like sea water. A single Haknyeon, like tangerines. But dating Sangyeon and dating Haknyeon smelled like both, at the same time.

(The younger had joked that they smelled like Jeju, like home. It warmed the older’s heart.)

Sangyeon smiled at the cashier, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m glad we do.”

She frowned at the duo but decided to ignore them and do her job.

“What was her problem?”, Sangyeon sighed once they had reached their shared home. They were living together for a couple of years now, moved in after the older one had graduated. It sometimes felt surreal. “Our scent is none of her business.”

“Well, at least it’s good that she felt it. So she knows we are each other’s”, Haknyeon said with a smile, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck. “Let her smell it, and everyone else too.”

Sangyeon smiled at his lover. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

 

It was believed that betas weren’t partners for life.

Honestly, fuck them for thinking that. Because they couldn’t procreate suddenly they weren’t worthy of loving? That was the biggest lie one could tell you, and it was probably what Sangyeon hated to hear the most. Not because he was a beta but because he was in love with the perfect lover. Who happened to be a beta.

“Happy birthday baby”, Haknyeon told him first thing in the morning. “Wake up and sit down, I did you breakfast.”

The older blinked a few times before properly sitting on their shared bed. “Wow, what did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?”

“Was born?”, he asked innocently with a full smile. “You deserve way more than just this. But don’t worry, I have the entire day planned.”

“You have?”

“Of course I have! It will be a full yet special day, it’ll make you not want it to end”, he kept his smile on display, looking at Sangyeon with a prideful face. “You have half an hour to eat and get ready by the way. Once you finish eating we are going out, or we’ll be late in the schedule.”

The older stopped eating. “And I’m not supposed to know where we’re heading to until we reach there?”

Haknyeon gave him a serious look. “Obviously.”

Sangyeon rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else, just silently returned to his food.

The day was really enjoyable, and Haknyeon had been right: he didn't want to end it. The younger had planned him a visit to Busan, and the main point was their book street. Sure, when they met in university Sangyeon mostly read books related to his major, studying for his tests but also for his personal compositions. But he was also a bookworm, loved spending the time in front of a book and absorbing the words displayed on its pages. Haknyeon probably spent more than he usually did with all he bought Sangyeon, making sure to pay with his own money - they were married though, weren't all money theirs? But he decided not to discuss - all the books and food and places they visited. The older was really touched by all of that.

While on the train on their way home, the younger boy was laughing at their talk until he abruptly stopped. “We should have finished the day with a cake! Gosh, I can't believe I forgot the most important thing on a birthday!”

Sangyeon smiled at the younger. “It's okay, Haknyeon-ah.”

“No, it's not! I should have bought you a cake. And candles, saying that you're now twenty-eight. And then you'd make a wish and it would be a good day.”

“It's already a good day though”, he assured him. “The _best_ day too. It was perfect.”

The other pouted. “You think?”

“Yeah”, he said honestly. “Thanks for today, really. I love you.”

“I love you too, hyung”, he replied holding his hand. “Grandpa.”

Sangyeon looked offended. “I'm twenty-eight.”

“And I'm twenty-five. I'm young.”

That made the other smirk. “At least I still haven't shown any grey hair. You're more grandpa than I am.”

Haknyeon loudly gasped. “Please don't ever remember me of that! _Please_!”

The older laughed at his lover, kissing his cheek. He loved him so much, and would probably love him until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to go to that street spend hours in it. but first i need to learn korean sdkfhskfhsdkjfhs  
> this is way shorter than the usual fics of this series (im working on part two and it's already near 8k) but I'm considering writing dalppang(nyu?) in this universe so maybe it's not all bad. I know I won't write jaekyu in this au more than the hints here and there on other ship's fic unless I think of another non trad aspect for them, other than just two alphas dating since I already explored that in part one and don't want to be too redundant uwu  
> if you liked this I would love if you also gave part one a try and would also expect the other parts, even if you don't ship that or knows the group, it would mean a lot to me. this entire series is me exploring something in abo that I wish happened more because I feel like abo worlds has a lot of potential that people ignore and thus many abo stories fall into this one common with characters who are defined by their dynamics or a predictable plot, not that they're bad I just want more diversity you know. Idk don't know how to explain more jsjfkdjfdj but the description (or notes?) of the series has some details of four out of five of my planned stories for now, and that list will probably grow. so yeah! if you're interested it would be awesome if you read the rest too. self promo over haha  
> btw i cut a scene out of this because it was smut and i can't write smut, it was basically sangyeon being like "people either ask who the alpha and the omega in our relationship is or believe we dont fuck for being two betas. lmao actually haknyeon is a horny brat" and then they fuck, but lol i couldn't get myself to finish the scene (for the 1837812741871th time in all my four (4) years of writing fics) and cut it out uwu  
> talk to me!: [twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
